Allo?
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: [OS - Spideypool] Un étrange personnage appel Peter en plein nuit alors qu'il fait une insomnie. Tout ça parce qu'il veux avoir le numéro de Stark pour ce que ce dernier lui donne le numéro de Spiderman. Et tout ça pour une histoire photo de dos, de gros plan et de fesses...


Auteur : Yorhime

Titre : Allo ?

Couple : Spideypool Univers : Marvel

Correctrice : Misatelle

Mot de l'auteur : Merci à mon emplois du temps qui m'a fait un p'tit trous dans ma semaine ce qui m'a permit de vous postez ceci. J'espère pouvoir continué d'écrire une Fanfiction, mais avec le peu de temps que j'ai… à voir. Sinon j'espère que cette OS vous plaira et je vous retrouve dans je ne sais combien de temps pour une autre OS ^^ ( J'en ai d'avance on va dire, faut juste que j'ai le courage de les posters xD)

Allo ?

Peter était sur le dos dans son lit. Il était assez tard et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Alors qu'il observait le plafond de sa chambre, son téléphone s'était mis à sonner. Il avait alors froncé les sourcils. Peu de personnes connaissaient son numéro. Sa tante, Ned, Tony et probablement le SHIELD. Avec sa double identité en tant que Spiderman il aurait probablement mieux fallut avoir deux portables, mais… Mais cela ne servait pas à grand-chose puisque les rares personnes dans son répertoire connaissaient la vérité.

Il ne voyait pas sa tante l'appeler puisqu'elle était dans le même appartement que lui et Ned préférait toujours lui parler par sms. Surtout qu'il était tard et qu'il devait dormir. Le SHIELD ne l'avait jamais contacté pour une mission et ce n'est pas un jeudi à minuit que les choses allaient changer. Tony aurait pu être l'auteur de cet appel. Après tout son rythme de vie était assez spécial. Il se couchait tard, se levait plus ou moins tard aussi. Mais Peter savait que l'ingénieur et génie avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de l'appeler.

Plus pour assouvir sa curiosité qu'autre chose, il avait décrochée :

-Allo ?

-À l'huile ? Faut vraiment que j'arrête avec cette blague. Ouais donc Allo Stark ?

-Euh … non ?

-Quoi ? C'est toujours pas le bon numéro ?! P'tain fait chier ! avait grogné l'homme au bout du fil.

-Hum… Avait répondu le jeune homme sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

-Et… Par hasard tu n'aurais pas le numéro de Stark ? Nan parce que j'ai la flemme de faire les 6000 autres numéros de la liste.

-La liste ? Quelle liste.

-Celle que j'ai piraté au SHIELD ! Pas besoin de les prévenirs, ils le savent déjà ! avait ricané l'inconnu.

-Vous avez piraté le SHIELD pour avoir le numéro de Mr Stark ?

-Whouaaa ? Mr Stark ! Et bas ! Que de respect pour ce p'tit con ! J'te jure la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il m'a envoyé des missiles à tête chercheuse sur mes fesses ! Tout ça parce que je lui ai « emprunté » un jet…

-Des missiles à tête chercheuse… Comment vous pouvez être en vie ? Ils ne ratent jamais leur cible.

-Oh t'inquiètes ! Je l'ai pris profond dans le fion y a pas de soucis avec ça. Sauf que j'ai un facteur de régénération plutôt pas dégueu… Enfin… j'ai eu du mal à ce que tout repousse…. Ma tête est tombée dans l'océan ! J'te dis pas la merde pour retrouver la terre ferme. J'ai passé deux semaines à errer dans l'eau pour me retrouver en Afrique…

\- Ah ouais quand même. Avait commenté distraitement le jeune homme.

Ce dernier avait replacé l'appareil correctement dans ses oreilles après avoir pris une place confortable dans son lit. Il sentait que l'homme allait lui tenir la cheville pendant des heures, mais comme il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil et qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire….

-Ouais donc euh … Revenons à nos licornes. Tu n'es pas Stark, mais tu connais son numéro ?

-Faut que je lui demande un service super méga important !

-Hum… Non désolé. Et c'était quoi ce service ?

-Il faut qu'il me donne le numéro de Spiderman !

-De Spiderman ? Pourquoi ça ? avait demandé l'homme-araignée en se tendant.

-Parce qu'il est foutrement bandant dans son costume ?

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as piraté le SHIELD pour ensuite potentiellement te farcir 6000 numéros à appeler pour parler à Tony Stark dans l'espoir qu'il te donne le numéro de Spiderman ?

-T'as bien résumé la situation ma poulette !

-Je ne suis pas ta poulette. Avait grogné l'homme-araignée.

-Ouais enfin… j'ai déjà fait la moitié de la liste ! Il me faut juste un peu de patience.

-Spiderman en vaut vraiment la peine ?

-Spiderman, je ne sais pas. C'est vrai quoi. Jamais vu en vrai, jamais parlé avant et même si c'est un chic héro j'sais pas qui il y a sous le masque. Tout ce que je sais c'est que son cul lui, il vaut le détour ! Nan, mais t'as vue les photos dans le TIME'S ? Ils ont fait un gros plan sur son cul ! L'homme s'était mis à gémir avant de continuer, jouissif.

-Euh … non… ils ont juste pris une photo de lui de dos…

-J'ai peut-être fait moi même un grand plan sur son cul. Là n'est pas la question. Il me faut son numéro !

L'homme, que Peter ne connaissait toujours pas, avait continué de parler un long moment et le jeune homme n'avait pas senti qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Ce n'était que quand son portable, qui lui servait de réveil, s'était mis à sonner fortement à côté de son oreille qu'il s'était réveillé. Il regarda son portable quelque seconde avant de totalement émerger. Il avait un nouveau message et presque plus de batteries :

De l'inconnu : Je fais beaucoup d'effet aux gens. Mais c'est la première fois qu'on s'endort en m'entendant parler !

De Peter : désolé. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais m'endormir. À vrai dire avant ton appel je faisais une crise d'insomnie. D'ailleurs merci de m'avoir permis de dormir. Je vais être moins à la ramasse aujourd'hui.

De l'inconnu : Bah si je peux servir à quelque chose ! avait répondu l'inconnu quelque minute plus tard quand Peter prenait son petit déjeuner.

*w*

Il était une nouvelle fois tard, une nouvelle fois on l'appelle. Le numéro était inconnu pour son portable, mais pas pour lui. C'était le type qui cherchait à avoir le numéro de Spiderman. Pourquoi le rappelait-il. Cela faisait bien deux semaines maintenant :

-Allo ?

-Hey ! Tu as vu j't'ai pas fait la blague nulle de l'autre fois.

-Et je t'en remercie ! Tu veux quoi ?

-J'ai fait toute la liste !

-La liste ? Attend, les 6000 numéros ? Et alors ?

-Je suis jamais tombé sur lui. Bon parfois juste en m'entendant on me raccrochait au nez… Le Allo A l'huile n'est définitivement pas une bonne technique d'approche.

-Ouais… Surtout Mr Stark n'est pas connu pour avoir ce genre de sens de l'humour.

-Mouais… Enfin bon… Tu es mon seul espoir ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien tu es le seul à avoir répondu, deux fois, à mon appel. Tu ne pourrais pas être ma taupe et me dégoter le numéro de Stark ? Ou mieux de Spiderman.

\- Je… ne sais pas ? Je vais voir ça. Je te rappelle quand j'ai des nouvelles.

Peter avait un peu répondu vite. Il se rendit compte ensuite qu'il s'était peut-être empêtré dans des problèmes qui allaient vite le dépasser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était en parler à Tony.

*w*

-Monsieur Stark est dans son laboratoire. Avait énoncer Jarvis à Peter.

Ce dernier venait de rentrer dans la tour Stark. Il n'aurait pas pu le faire si Stark ne l'avait pas entré dans la liste des personnes qui avait l'accès à son immeuble. Jarvis avait d'ailleurs le devoir de répondre à toutes les questions du jeune homme. Qui, il devait l'avouer, utilisait parfois l'IA pour faire certaines recherches pour l'école. Avec sa double identité, il n'avait pas forcément le temps de tout faire, mais il ne voulait pas que ses notes s'en ressentent. Il ne savait pas si Mr Stark était au courant, mais pour le moment Jarvis avait toujours tenu sa langue. Il semblait même à l'homme-araignée que l'IA était plutôt contente de se rendre utile. En effet, il avait toujours fait les recherches avec beaucoup de précision en fonction des critères du jeune homme. Et ne l'avait jamais congédié froidement comme il pourrait le faire avec d'autre.

-Merci Jarvis ! avait répondu l'étudiant avec un réel sourire.

C'était probablement l'une des raisons qui faisait que l'IA l'aimait bien. Il était l'une des rares personnes avec Tony et Pepper à le considérer comme autre chose qu'une simple IA. Il faut dire pour Steve et Bucky qu'ils étaient d'un autre temps. Natasha s'attachait peu aux gens. Bruce n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'IA. L'idée d'être tout le temps surveillé lui hérissait un peu les poils et faisait se tendre toujours un peu plus le Hulk qui sommeillait en lui et qui n'attendait pas grand-chose pour refaire une entrée fracassante. Et tous les autres étaient à peut prêt pareil. Traitant l'IA pour ce qu'elle était simplement : un programme informatique ingénieux, mais rien de plus. Quoi que…. Thor et Loki s'étaient toujours montré incroyablement poli et respectueux envers l'IA. La considérant plus comme un humain qu'autre chose. La notion de technologie était assez étrangère à leur peuple qui vivait plus de magie qu'autre chose.

-Mr Stark. Avait commencé Peter en entrant dans le laboratoire du génie.

Ce dernier n'était ouvert qu'à un certain nombre de personnes assez réduit et Peter était fier d'en faire partie : Tony, bien sûr, Steve, Bucky, lui-même, Loki et Bruce.

-Peter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? avait demandé le milliardaire tout en continuant à travailler sur son projet.

-Salut Peter. Avait salué une autre voix.

-Oh bonjour Bucky ! Je ne vous avais pas vu !

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ? avait répondu le brun.

-Tu plaisantes, tu pourrais être son arrière-grand-père ! S'était moqué Tony, mais pas pour très longtemps. En effet l'homme au bras en métal lui avait envoyé avec précision un crayon qui traînait sur la table basse, un de ceux de Steve qui était particulièrement pointu. Le projectile atterrit sur l'épaule du milliardaire qui avait couiné de douleur.

-Hum… Vous n'auriez pas reçu un appel d'un type ? Qui disait à l'huile à vos allo ?

-Si avait répondu le soldat. J'ai raccroché tout de suite pourquoi ?

-Deadpool t'a appelé ? avait demandé Tony en arrêtant son boulot. Pourquoi ?

-Euh … Il a téléphoné à tous les numéros qu'il avait pu pirater du SHIELD pour trouver ton numéro, afin que tu lui donnes celui de Spiderman.

-Pourquoi voudrait-il lui, enfin te parler ? Demande l'homme toujours perdu.

-Euh … Comment dire… Il aurait des vus sur le cul de Spiderman ? Avait répondu incertain le jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer là… Avait répondu Tony. Visiblement dans l'incapacité d'analyser la situation.

*w*

-Alors ? avait demandé Deadpool juste après avoir décroché.

-J'ai… j'ai dû expliquer la situation à Mr Stark. Il ne veut pas te donner le numéro de Spiderman. Il dit que ce n'est pas à lui de le faire.

-C'est à dire ?

-Bah tu sais… C'est comme si un mec demandait le numéro à une amie d'une fille qu'il aime. L'amie ne va pas lui donner. Faut que la fille soit d'accord.

-Enfin enfin Spiderman est un mec…

-C'est le même principe crétin ! Mr Stark ne te donnera pas son numéro.

-C'est merdique… Et tu l'as déjà rencontré toi ?

-Euh … une fois en coup de vent.

-Et tu n'as pas moyen de le choper quand il est au SHIELD ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un Avengers donc je ne sais pas s'il est appelé pour des missions ou non… En tout cas je l'ai jamais vu là-bas.

-Moi qui espérais pouvoir me masturber avec autre chose que ma peluche Licorne !

-Je ne veux aucun détail ! avait gémi le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

*w*

Deadpool n'avait pas rappelé depuis plusieurs semaines et Peter l'avait un peu mauvaise. L'homme n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait alors il avait arrêté de l'appeler pour lui dire tout et n'importe quoi. Et alors que Peter aurait dû être reconnaissait au destin ou en dieu ou en il ne savait quoi parce qu'il n'était plus embêté par Deadpool, au lieu de ça il était déçu. L'homme n'avait pas cherché à lui parler plus que ça. Et il semblait avoir tourné la page de Spiderman.

Et pourtant… Son portable avait sonné. Nous étions un vendredi et les cours étaient fini pour Peter. Il avait répondu tout de suite sans prêter trop d'attention à son coeur qui battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. C'était un numéro inconnu. Il était sûr que c'était lui :

-Allo mon canard ?

-Ton canard ? Vraiment ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas voulu de ma poule ! Avait boudé le mercenaire.

-Tes surnoms sont à chier, tu le sais ?

-Mouais….

-Sinon tu appelles pour … ?

-Bah ? Pour prendre de tes nouvelles mon cachalot !

-Tu t'enfonces… Et tu demandes ça après 1 mois de silence radio ?

-Oh… Mon alligator est contrarié que je ne l'ai pas rappelé?

-P-pas du tout ! avait répondu Peter en se maudissant pour avoir bafouillé. Tout en bénissant le fait que ça soit une conversation téléphonique. L'autre ne pourrait pas voir son visage rougir.

-Mais Deadpool n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir dans quel état il avait mis le jeune homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom ! C'était trop chou d'après lui.

-J'étais en mission ma colombe ! J'me suis retrouvé coincé en Russie… Fait moi penser à ne plus énervé un ours… ça à la rancune tenace.

-Tu l'a pas tué ?

-Naaaan ! je n'allais pas le tué, C'te pauvre bête ! En plus c'était une maman ! Son p'tit était trop choux. Bon un peu moins quand il a commencé à me carotter ma jambe pour la bouffer tranquille dans son coin…du coup, le temps qu'ils arrêtent de me prendre pour un festin ambulant et que je me régénère en entier, que je meurs de froid deux trois fois avec les couilles complètement gelé, bah ça m'a fait prendre un retard monstre dans ma mission. À vrai dire je viens tout juste de rentrer !

-Oh ! Et tu m'appelles en premier ?

-Ouais je voulais savoir si tu avais du nouveau pour Spidey.

-Oh… Avait répondu Peter ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être déçus. Non rien désolé.

-Oh ma crevette faut pas être déçus. Je voulais aussi te parler !

Deadpool avait un peu rattrapé sa gaffe avec Peter et avait continué à lui parler pour le distraire. Ce qui avait bien marché. Le jeune homme était rentré chez lui avec le sourire. Il avait discuté un long moment avec Deadpool et ce dernier n'avait pas reparlé de Spiderman une seule fois.

*w*

Petit à petit Deadpool avait arrêté de parler de l'homme-araignée, mais Peter savait que le mercenaire continuait ses recherches. Et ça lui faisait peur. Qu'il découvre qu'en fait il connaissait Spiderman depuis le début. Peut-être qu'il serait déçu ou en colère contre lui pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Mais il préférait ignorer tout ça quand il parlait avec l'homme. Il aimait parler avec lui, rigoler à ses bêtises et rougir doucement à ses techniques de dragues. L'homme voulait d'ailleurs connaître son prénom. Il s'était lui-même présenté officiellement : Deadpool connu aussi pour être Wade Wilson. Et Peter avait répondu le plus honnêtement possible. Il était un mercenaire et ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour que l'homme brise son identité secrète. Étonnement l'homme n'avait pas été vexé. Il s'était même lancé le défi de découvrir son prénom. Alors, à chaque nouvel appel, il donnait un prénom au hasard. Et Peter répondait par oui ou non.

Bien sûr l'homme masqué avait bien tenté de connaître cette information plus vite, mais Peter ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Et quand Deadpool avait demandé si la première lettre de son prénom avait été un N Peter n'avait pas répondu et avait carrément changé de sujet de conversation.

-Salut Nathan ?

-Toujours pas !

-Tu pourrais au moins me donner un indice ! Dans 10 ans j'y suis encore !

-Ça fait durer le jeu justement ! avait répondu l'étudiant.

-Avoue que c'est pour ça que tu ne me le donnes pas ! Tu aimes quand je t'appelle ! En fait c'est qu'un prétexte pour m'avoir au bout du fil !

-Qu-Quoi ? N-Nan ! avait répondu Peter à moitié en s'étouffant à moitié en rougissant - Trop chou ! avait roucoulé le mercenaire.

*w*

Le mercenaire n'avait plus vraiment de patience envers son adorable inconnu qui bossait pour le SHIELD et qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom ou quelque chose de vraiment significatif ! Le garçon ne lui avait même pas donné son âge ou ce qu'il faisait au SHIELD !

Alors, au grand mots les grands remèdes… En espérant que ça soit la bonne expression…

L'homme avait appelé son adorable inconnu comme à peut prêt tous les noms. Il l'avait appelé Pierre, allez savoir pourquoi, et comme il le pensait. L'inconnu ne s'appelait pas Pierre. Il n'avait de toute façon pas une voix à s'appeler Pierre…

Donc il l'avait appelé et pendant ce temps avait activé son logiciel qui lui permettait de localiser l'appel radio. Quand il eut une adresse, l'homme avait fait mine de rien et était sorti dehors. Peter l'avait bien sûr remarqué et Wade avait dit qu'il devait faire des courses et qu'il profitait de leur conversation pour les faires. Ce qui avait vexé le jeune homme :

-Tu te fais chier avec moi alors tu fait tes courses ?

-Mais non baby ! C'est parce que je ne m'ennuie pas avec toi que je vais les faires. Ça me fait passer cette douce épreuve plus facilement. C'est comme essayer de rentrer ton poing dans ton cul… Sans lubrifiant ça passe moins bien…

-Je ne veux pas savoir si tu ce que tu dis est vrai. Wade allait tenter de répondre quelque chose, mais Peter continue à parler en haussant le ton en même temps pour que sa voix couvre celle de Wade. Et je ne veux pas savoir si tu connais la réponse parce que tu l'a expérimenté !

-C'est dommage cette info aurait pu être utile.

-Quand savoir qu'utiliser du lubrifiant est préférable pour se prendre un poing dans le cul est-il utile ?

-Oh… Si vulgaire mon p'tit chaton ! Tu m'fait bander mon lapin.

-Ouais bah fais gaffe à ton cul, les lapins et les chatons ça à de bonnes dents !

-J'attends que ça ma biche ! avait roucoulé l'homme.

Ils avaient continué à parler encore quelques longues minutes avant que Wade ne se retrouve enfin devant l'immeuble qui émettait le signal. C'était un immeuble de banlieue. Il se demandait comment il allait trouver son inconnu surtout avec si peu d'information sur lui.

Soudain, le jeune homme lui dit qu'il devait absolument raccrocher, quelque chose d'urgent. Il n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Wade d'en placer une qu'il avait déjà raccrocher.

Dépiter l'homme était resté là où il était. L'épaule appuyée contre un lampadaire. Le visage caché sous la capuche de son sweat. Sa casquette faisant de l'ombre à son visage abîmé. Soudain, il vit quelque chose de surprenant. Un gosse venait de sortir par la fenêtre de ce qui devait être sa chambre. Il avait pris les escaliers de secours, mais avait sauté pour éviter de descendre une vingtaine de marches supplémentaire pour lui faire gagner du temps. Il avait montré une certaine agilité et habitude quand il l'avait fait, ce qui avait fait froncer les sourcils de l'homme.

Ce gamin était du SHIELD. Pas que ça façon de bouger lui rappelait les petits soldats de Nick Fury, mais aucun jeune de son âge normal ne pouvait faire ça sans se vautrer totalement et se tordre au moins une cheville. Et pourtant il semblait justement trop jeune pour faire partie des soldats du SHIELD.

Suivant le gamin qui s'était planqué dans une ruelle et faisait attention à ne pas être repéré. Le mercenaire l'observa se déshabiller pour ne rester qu'en caleçon…. Ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout ! avaient réagi vivement les voix intérieures de Wade qui imaginait plus le jeune homme avec un boxer aux couleurs de Deadpool. Et qui lui irait définitivement bien mieux ! Avant d'enfiler une combinaison étrangement large qui s'était resserrée en une poignée de secondes contre son corps ferme et musclé. L'ado avait revêtu son masque et n'avait pas attendu longtemps après avoir planqué ses fringues pour tirer sa première toile et partir quelque part.

\- C'est Spiderman ! avait enfin réagit Wade.

Et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de cette information.

*w*

Peter avait dû raccrocher presque au nez de Wade. Un accident s'était produit pas trop loin de chez lui et Tony l'y avait envoyé pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait fait. Visiblement c'était un bâtiment assez vieux sur des fondations plutôt instables qui venait de s'effondrer. Et il y avait probablement des personnes à secourir dans les décombres.

Il aurait pourtant préféré ne pas allez là-bas et raccrocher avec Wade. Il adorait lui parler et aurait voulu pouvoir répondre à toutes ses tentatives de flirt et même aux quelques rencards qu'il lui avait proposés. Mais sa double identité l'empêchait d'aller plus loin et ça le frustrait. Il savait que s'il se montrait devant Wade l'homme ne comprendrait pas pourquoi un étudiant aussi banal que lui pouvait se retrouver dans les numéros des agents du SHIELD. Et il ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était parce qu'il était doué en science et qu'il avait été recruté par Tony, même si ça avait débuté ainsi, parce que Tony n'était pas rattaché au SHIELD et ne leur donnait pas les numéros de ses employés. Il aurait été grillé sur place.

Il en avait parlé, de cette situation, avec Tony dans un premier temps. Ce dernier avait tenté de le dissuader. Wade était un personnage dangereux. Par ses pouvoirs, sa facilité à tuer et sa folie. Bien que Peter était déjà au courant de tout ça. Wade lui avait expliqué pour ses voix intérieures. Et comme le gamin n'avait pas été convaincu, le milliardaire avait été jusqu'à sortir le dossier de Wade pour lui montrer une photo. De lui avant et de lui après. Pour lui montrer à quel point l'homme qu'il pensait connaître était détruit.

Mais Peter n'avait pas vu ce que tout le monde voyait. Lui voyait les magnifiques yeux du mercenaire, son sourire coquin aussi. La forme de son visage en général qui, si on oubliait le grain de sa peau, était agréable à regarder. Il y avait aussi dans le dossier une photo du mercenaire de dos et nu.

Tony pensait probablement dégoûter le garçon et ainsi le protéger, mais ça avait l'effet inverse. Voir ce dos si large, si musclé lui avait fait se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'envie. Et que dire de ses fesses. Si Peter n'était pas déjà tombé sous le charme de Deadpool avec sa personnalité unique, il venait toujours de s'écraser alors avec son corps. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à dire que les cicatrices de l'homme était désirables ou quelque chose dans le genre. Parce que c'était assez moche et pourtant il voyait au-delà de ça et aimait ce qu'il voyait.

Il n'y avait vraiment que sa double vie qui lui faisait chier.

*w*

-Alors comme ça mon lapin était juste là ! Sous mon nez ! Enfin… je devrais dire ma tarentule !

-Wade ? Avait demander surpris Peter après être rentré de sa mission par sa fenêtre.

Il se faisait tard et la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Vivant dans un quartier calme et tranquille, il suffisait d'attendre minuit pour être sûr de ne pas se faire prendre même habillé dans la rue d'un simple tutu rose. Tout le monde étant en train de dormir.

-Que ? Comment tu as fait pour trouver où j'habitais ! Je ne t'avais même pas donné mon nom ! avait continué le jeune homme en enlevant son masque.

-J'ai tracé notre appel. Je voulais savoir qui tu étais ! Et j'avoue ne pas être déçu. Le mignon p'tit gars pour qui j'en pince est en fait mon super héros préféré ! Au moins je sais à quel point ses jeans ne mettent pas en valeur ton magnifique cul Spidey ! Oh et il rougit en plus ! A-DO-RA-BLE.

Deadpool n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire devant le visage du super héro. Ce dernier s'était empressé de lui sauter dessus pour mettre sa main devant sa bouche et l'empêcher de rire. Évitant de réveiller sa tante au passage.

Et alors que Wade était resté planqué dans un coin sombre de la pièce, ne laissant que sa silhouette perceptible, il s'était ensuite retrouvé plaqué au sol. Peter à cheval contre lui, la main sur sa bouche. Mais qui pouvait enfin toucher sa peau et tester le grain de sa peau. Le lampadaire qui était stratégiquement bien placé éclairait son visage qui n'était plus camouflé par sa casquette ou sa capuche. Il était à découvert devant son crush et ne savait pas vraiment comment ce dernier allait réagir.

À sa grande surprise, Peter n'avait pas eu de mouvement de recul. Et pourtant n'importe qui en aurait en le voyait pour la première fois. Au contraire, il l'observait sous toutes les coutures. La main qui était sur sa bouche avait dévié sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement et imprimer chaque détail de sa peau.

Ça avait troublé le mercenaire plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ses mains ne savaient pas quoi faire et étaient le long de son corps. Son regard était perdu dans le visage du jeune homme au-dessus de lui pour lire ce qu'il pensait… Et son sexe était incroyablement compressé contre les fesses de Spiderman et son jean.

-Tu bandes ! avait dit Peter en écarquillant les yeux.

La seule chose qui choquait le garçon n'était donc pas son visage façon pizza chorizo, mais le fait qu'il bandait, qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Spidey avait une case en moins ! S'était dit le mercenaire.

-Comment ne pas bander quand on a Spiderman qui vous chevauche ?

-Je-Nan ! avait dit le garçon en voulant se relever.

Ses joues étaient en feu et c'était probablement pire en voyant le sourire carnassier de l'homme. Ce dernier s'était relevé tout en attrapant les poignets de l'homme-araignée pour l'obliger à rester contre lui. Pressant de façon encore plus intime son érection contre le garçon.

-Et si tu utilisais ta toile pour nous faire un p'tit nid d'amour ? Avant il demandé avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
